Ai no Hoshi
by MysticMew
Summary: Erste Minaru-fic, die JEMALS veröffentlicht wurde. Minako kriegt eine Absage von ihrer Agentur, Hotaru versucht sie aufzubauen und unvorhergesehene Dinge geschehen. Shoujo Ai Warnung (Minako/Hotaru).


Ai no Hoshi

Vorwort

So, jetzt werdet ihr euch fragen, wo das wieder herkommt. Nun, ich verrate noch nicht, worum es geht aber diese ziemlich verrückte Idee spukte mir die letzten Tage (um nicht zu sagen die letzte Woche) andauernd durch den Kopf und ich wurde sie einfach nicht mehr los. Also mußte ich sie mir von der Seele schreiben. Diese Story wird möglicherweise sehr kurz und recht spontan. Alles andere erklärt sich in der Story und am Ende. Ich hoffte ihr mögt es trotz allem.

Kapitel 1: A broken dream

Die wärmende Morgensonne tanzte über mein Gesicht und eine laue Sommerbriese fuhr durch meine offenen Haare. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, meine Ellbogen auf das Fensterbrett gestützt und den Kopf in meinen Händen ruhend. Es war noch früh und es war Samstag. Normalerweise wäre ich so früh nie auf und so frisch auf den Beinen aber heute war ein besonderer Tag.

Die Vögel vor meinem Fenster stimmten erneut ein heiteres Lied an und ich lauschte ihrem Gesang, der im Rhythmus mit den leisen Rascheln der Blätter an mein Ohr drang. Es waren wenige Leute draußen, ein paar Frühsportler, das ein oder andere Pärchen - ich lächelte. Zwar hatte ich immer noch keinen Freund aber anderer Leute Liebe zu sehen, machte mich immer glücklich. Außerdem würde ich bald eh viele Verehrer haben, wenn der Grund für mein frühes Aufstehen bestätigt wurde. Und ich war nahezu absolut sicher, daß dies passieren würde. Andererseits, dachte ich auf meinen alten Gedankengang zurückkommend, was wollte ich mit Verehrern? Mein Herz war schon vergeben... Moment, was dachte ich da? Nein, das war Schwachsinn. _Du liest zu viele Lovestorys von Michiru in letzter Zeit, Minako._ Ja, das war es wohl gewesen. Lächerlicher Gedanke! Als ob gerade sie etwas von ihr wollte... Argh, schon wieder! _Minako, reiß dich zusammen. Du willst dir diesen großen Tag doch nicht durch melancholische Gedanken vermiesen._

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, daß es bereits nach Neun war. Nun höchstwahrscheinlich wollten sie mich etwas zappeln lassen. Seit gut einem Jahr hatte ich mich nun voll in die Sache reingehängt, mit genügend Unterstützung meiner Freunde, besonders von einer Seite, die ich weniger erwartet hatte. Aber eine sehr liebreizende Unterstützung. „Jetzt reicht's. Das wird ja schon nervig heute Morgen. Ist wohl die Aufregung."

Ich schloß das Fenster und ließ mich mit einem Seufzer auf das Bett fallen. Eine ganze Weile starrte ich an die Decke, bemüht meine Gedanken sowohl von der aufkommende Nervosität freizuhalten, als auch insbesondere von IHR.

Das schrille Läuten des Telefons neben meinem Bett, kam so plötzlich, daß ich beinahe eine Herzattacke bekommen hätte. Ich checkte das Display und wußte, was ich wissen wollte. Jetzt begann die Nervosität wirklich Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Vorsichtig griff ich nach dem Hörer und nahm nach dem dritten Klingeln leicht zitternd ab. Warum war ich so verdammt nervös? Ich wußte doch, daß die Sache absolut sicher war. Es war keine Aufregung, es war Nervosität.

„Aino", meldete ich mit der festesten Stimme, die ich zustandebringen konnte, obwohl nicht gerade sehr beeindruckend. „Konnichi wa, Aino-san. Hier ist Shiro. Ich rufe wegen des Auftritts an." Die Stimme auf der anderen Seite klang leicht unsicher, so als ob etwas kommen würde, was der Sprecher nicht gerne sagen wollte aber mußte. Ich fühlte ein leichtes eisiges Prickeln an mir hinauflaufen. _Hör auf! Das ist nur Einbildung_, wies ich mich erneut zurecht, glaubte mir aber mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr so recht. „Ja?" brachte ich schließlich vorsichtig hervor. Ich vernahm einen leichten Seufzer von der anderen Seite. „Nun..." Meine Nervosität war nahe daran zu zerplatzen. „Nani? (Was?)" preßte ich diesmal etwas schärfer hervor. Ich kannte Shiro mittlerweile recht gut und ich wußte, wenn ihm etwas Schwierigkeiten machte. „Wir haben die Auswertungen gemacht und sämtliche Meinungen eingeholt. Ich muß dazu sagen, es ist knapper geworden, als ich gedacht habe..." Er verstummte kurz, wollte wieder ansetzen aber ich ging schnell dazwischen, bevor ich gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. „Kommen sie zur Sache." Shiro nahm sich noch einen Moment, der mich beinah um den Verstand brachte, und sagte dann vorsichtig: „Wir nehmen jemanden anderes für die Show..." Meine Nervosität zersprang wie ein Spiegel in tausend kleine Stücke, die sich messerscharf durch mein Herz bohrten. Trauer und Pein erfüllten den Platz, wo eigentlich die Freude jetzt hätte sein sollen.

Leise, so leise, als ob ich Angst hätte der Hörer würde zerbersten, wenn ich auch nur ein Dezibel lauter sprach, flüsterte ich leise: „Nani...?"

Kapitel 2: Silent Tears

„Ah, ein wunderbarer Morgen." Ich streckte mich genüßlich und setzte dann meinen schlendernden Morgenspaziergang fort. Wo andere Leute um diese Zeit am Wochenende noch im Bett lagen, hatte ich mich eindeutig zu einer Morgenperson entwickelt. So früh war der Tag noch ganz frisch und es war echt ruhig auf den Straßen, die später voller Menschen sein würden. Manchmal war ich mit Haruka joggen aber heute war ich alleine unterwegs. _Schätzungsweise hat Michiru sie mal wieder nicht gehenlassen._ Ich kicherte leise bei dem Gedanken. Irgendwie waren die beiden recht süß und jeder schien sie auch zu akzeptieren. Nun notfalls konnte Haruka sich ja immer noch als männlicher Begleiter ausgeben, was in letzter Zeit immer weniger passierte. Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir. Ich beneidete die beiden. Sie waren so offen zueinander. Wenn ich nur den Mut aufbringen würde, meine Gefühle einzugestehen... Ich wünschte ich könnte mit den beiden darüber reden aber ich wußte nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. Außerdem sah ich eh keine Chance auf Erfolg.

Ich stoppte. Meine Gedanken schienen automatisch meinen Weg geleitet zu haben. Ich stand vor dem schmucken Einfamilienhaus, das ich in letzter Zeit so oft besucht hatte. Nun wenn ich schon mal hier war... Meine Gedanken ordnend, ging ich langsam zur Eingangstür, an der ein vergoldetes Türschild mit dem Namen „Aino" eingraviert hing.

Minako war zu einer sehr guten Freundin über das letzte Jahr geworden. Aus purer Langeweile hatte ich Mina einmal zu einem ihren Auswahlproben begleitet und war fasziniert wieder herausgekommen. Seit Chibiusa wieder in der Zukunft war, hatte mir irgendwo ein wirklich enger Freund gefehlt. Sicher, ich hatte einige gute Freunde in der Schule gefunden aber niemand reichte an das heran, was Chibiusa für mich dargestellt hatte - und immer noch tat. Minako war in der Hinsicht anders. Es muß ihr Ausdruck und ihre Hingabe gewesen sein, die mich das erste Mal fasziniert hatten. Seitdem war ich fast immer dabei, wenn es um wichtige Termine ging und wir waren sehr enge Freunde geworden. Und doch war da dieses kleine Detail, das mich manchmal Nachts kaum schlafen ließ.

Seufzend betätigte ich die Türklingel. Ich sollte diesen dummen Gedanken vergessen. Es war sinnlos darüber nachzudenken. Wie lächerlich. Während ich auf eine Antwort wartete, fiel mir wieder ein, daß heute ja der Tag der Entscheidung war. Es ging um einen Auftritt bei einer hochklassigen Party, als Vorakt zu einer weltberühmten Gruppe - oder so ähnlich. Viele Talentsucher, Agenten und andere wichtige Personen im Showbuisness würden da sein. Eine Chance wie es kaum eine zweite gab.

Ein Klicken war zu vernehmen und die Tür wurde geöffnet und Miss Aino lächelte mich freundlich an. „Hotaru-chan, das ist eine freudige Überraschung." Ich machte eine kurze Verbeugung. „Konnichi wa, Aino-san. Ist Minako schon wach?" Sie bat mich hinein und schloß die Tür hinter uns. „Wahrscheinlich. Sie hat ja kaum über etwas anderes gesprochen in den letzten Tagen." Ich lächelte. „Verständlich, es ginge mir wohl ähnlich." Aino-san erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ja. Ich mach euch was zu essen." Damit verschwand sie in die Küche aber vorher wehrte ich noch ab, da ich schon längst gefrühstückt hatte. „Aber eine heiße Tasse Tee wäre gut." Sie lächelte noch einmal und war dann verschwunden.

Ich lief die Treppenstufen zu Minakos Zimmer hinauf. Es wunderte mich etwas noch kein hysterisches Geschrei zu hören, das ihren Triumph bestätigte. Sehr ungewöhnlich, das paßte gar nicht zu Minako. Es würde doch nicht etwas schiefgelaufen sein? Nein, unmöglich. Ein Talent wie sie, konnte man schlecht abweisen.

Schließlich war ich oben angekommen. „Mina-chan, bist du da?" Keine Antwort. „Mina-chan? Ich bin's, Hotaru", versuchte ich es noch einmal. Wieder keine Antwort. Ich horchte angestrengt. Da! Da war etwas. Leises Schluchzen drang durch die Tür. _Nani?_ Das konnte nicht Minako sein, oder? Sie weinte extrem selten und falls doch, mußte etwas wirklich Ernstes vorgefallen sein.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür ein Stück. Nicht abgeschlossen, tat sie eh fast nie. Mein Herz schrie in mitfühlender Pein, beim Anblick des Mädchens auf dem Bett. Sie hatte ihren Kopf tief in die Decke vergraben und unkontrollierte Tränen flossen ihr sonst so heiter und fröhliches Gesicht herunter. Ihre normalerweise strahlende blonden Haaren, waren schon ganz zerzaust und durchweicht von dem Tränenfluß. Hin und wieder ein nervenzerfetzender Schluchzer.

{Einschub von „Hold Me For A While" von Rednex. Hat mich zu der ganzen Szene sehr inspiriert, besonders weil der Song gerade lief als ich mittendrin war.}

Sie schien mich gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Stumm schloß ich die Tür hinter mir und ließ mich neben dem weinenden Mädchen, das so gar nicht an meine Freundin erinnerte, nieder. Meine eigene Schüchternheit überwindend, nahm ich sie sanft in die Arme und strich ihr sanft durch das verklebte Haar, um es wieder einigermaßen zu glätten. „Pst..." machte ich leise und ließ sie einfach ihre Emotionen ausweinen. Sie zu beruhigen war jetzt wichtiger, als alles andere.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, in der ich das schwache Etwas in meinen Armen sanft wie eine Mutter ihr Baby hin- und herwiegte. Ich brauchte nicht zu wissen, was vorgefallen war, es war auch so offensichtlich.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ der Tränenfluß langsam nach. Verschnieft sah sie zu mir auf, als ob sie erst jetzt merkte, daß ich da war. „Hotaru-chan?" Ich fuhr ihr sanft über das Gesicht und wischte ein paar Tränen fort. „Pst, ich bin hier. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung." Sie warf sich regelrecht in meine Arme, was mich ziemlich unvorbereitet traf, und ein neuer Wasserfall ergoß sich über mich. „Nichts ist in Ordnung... Gar nichts..." schluchzte sie zwischen Tränen. „Sie wollen mich nicht, weil sie meinten meine Stimme wäre zu ausdruckslos", brachte sie mit einem Anflug von Hysterie hervor. Ich riß entsetzt die Augen auf. Wie konnten sie das nur denken? Sanft, nein diesmal eher zärtlich, fuhr ich durch ihre Haare und hielt sie einfach nur fest, was scheinbar zu helfen schien. Ich atmete einen gute Prise ihres Geruchs ein, der trotz ihres Zustands immer noch beeindruckend war.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, murmelte ich aufmunternd: „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Du hast die ausdruckstärkste Persönlichkeit auf der Bühne, die ich je gesehen habe. Sie müssen blind und unfähig sein, das nicht zu sehen." Minako schniefte etwas und sah mit unsicheren Augen zu mir hoch. „Findest du das wirklich, Hotaru-chan?" Ich nickte bestimmt. Mir würde niemals in den Sinn kommen etwas anderes zu denken. Wie konnte man dieses emotionale Mädchen nur mit ausdruckslos abtun? „Todernst, Aino-chan."

Ich realisierte erst gar nicht, was ich gesagt hatte und war dementsprechend überrascht, als sie ebenfalls ihre Arme um mich schlang und wir eine Weile nur so dasaßen. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig aber ich genoß es irgendwie.

Plötzlich löste Minako sich und sah mir mit verwirrten Ausdruck in die Augen, als ob ihr gerade etwas klar geworden war. „Aino-chan?" wiederholte sie leise und vorsichtig, ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. Verstehen schoß in meine Gedanken. _Oh nein... Wie konnte mir das entfahren? Was denkt sie jetzt von mir?_ Schüchtern und ängstlich entgegnete ich ihrem Blick und war überrascht weniger Ablehnung denn ein Stück Freude darin zu finden. Konnte es...? Nein, vollkommen unmöglich. Vielleicht war es schlichtweg die Wirkung der ganzen Situation. Und doch... Ich faßte einen spontanen Entschluß, unwissend ob ich ihn später bereuen würde oder nicht. „Hai", flüsterte ich mit vorsichtigen, etwas fragenden Unterton. Minako blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und sah mich nochmals fragend an. Ich erwiderte den Blick behutsam, um sie nicht zu Tode zu ängstigen. Mina lehnte sich etwas vor. Ich bemerkte, daß wir uns recht nahe waren. Mein Herz klopfte, meine Gedanken rasten. Was tun? Nutze ich die Situation und ihren Zustand nicht aus? Andererseits, wann sonst? Wenn ich jetzt zurückzog, konnte sie es vielleicht falsch interpretieren. Ich wußte, wie sensibel Minako sein konnte. Vorsichtig gab ich meinem drängenden Verlangen nach und lehnte mich ebenfalls nach vorne. Unsere Lippen berührten sich in einem behutsamen, ängstlich und zurückhaltenden Kuß, der mir trotzdem einen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte.

Leider war der Moment nur kurz, denn gerade jetzt entschied sich Minakos Mutter nach uns zu schauen. „Minako-chan, Hotaru-chan, seid ihr noch da?" Wir fuhren wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinander, als Minakos Mutter vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Sie stoppte, sah uns beide auf dem Bett hocken und ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer Tochter. Schnell huschte sie zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. „Schatz, was ist denn? Du bist ja ganz durchgenäßt vor Tränen..." Sie stockte, warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, denn ich mit einem stummen Nicken beantworten, etwas froh über die Ablenkung, da sie mir Zeit gab meine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Minako..." Sie meisterte ein schwaches Lächeln, auch ihr konnte ich den Schock des Ereignisses noch ansehen. „Schon gut. Hotaru-chan, hat mich schon wieder aufgeheitert." Sie warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu. Wir starrten uns eine Weile an und versuchten angestrengt nicht zu erröten. Schließlich brach Minako die knisternde Stimmung und rief: „So, und jetzt hab ich Hunger." Dankbar erhob ich mich. „Ich könnte jetzt auch mehr als nur einen Tee gebrauchen", sagte ich.

Worterklärungen

Aino-chan - Liebling (wollte das nicht reinschreiben, da es die Stimmung zerstört hätte)

Kapitel 3: Say you love me

Es war zum Zerbersten still am Tisch. Mom und Dad waren beide weg. Mom in die Stadt und Dad zur Arbeit, Artemis war auch nicht da, ziemlich wahrscheinlich mit Luna unterwegs. Was nur mich und Hotaru am Tisch übrigließ.

Ich warf einen schüchternen Blick zu meiner „Freundin" hinüber. Noch immer konnte ich den Geschmack ihrer Lippen auf meinen fühlen. Das war alles so überraschend und schnell gegangen. Ich hatte Angst etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und war verunsichert. Wenn mir nicht schnell ein halbwegs aufmunternder Satz eingefallen wäre, hätte Mom sicher etwas gemerkt.

In meinen Gedanken versunken, stocherte ich in meiner leeren Schale Cornflakes herum. Das alles erschien mir so unwirklich. Erst dieser Schock heute Morgen und jetzt das. Nicht minder ein Schock, wenn auch in eine andere Richtung... Noch nie war ich so schüchtern gewesen, wenn es um eine... Beziehung ging. Nun, ich war auch noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Doch das war anders und es war das, was ich am Wenigsten noch vor ein paar Jahren erwartet hatte.

„Ima (Nun)...?" Hotaru setzte ihre leere Tasse ab. Ich merkte sofort, daß sie sich aussprechen wollte. Also stand ich auf und meinte: „Laß uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Wir räumten schnell unsere Sachen beiseite und gingen dann ins geräumige Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen, ließ Hotaru sich aufs Sofa fallen. Ich wollte einen Sessel heranziehen aber Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte etwas zur Seite. Die Aufforderung verstehend zögerte ich etwas aber sank schließlich neben ihr nieder. Ein weiterer, langer Moment verstrich, ohne ein Wort. Wir saßen einfach nur da und starrten uns an.

„Weißt du...", begannen wir schließlich beide. Ich lachte, sie brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Du zuerst." Mich wieder sammelnd, setzte ich erneut an: „Ich schätze, ich war zu impulsiv, oder? Gomen nasai, ich hab mich von meiner Stimmung kontrollieren lassen. Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht zu sehr verängstigt..." Hotaru stoppte mit einer Geste meinen Redefluß und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein, schon in Ordnung..." Sie brach ab und suchte anscheinend nach den rechten Worten. „Ich hatte Angst. Du warst nicht du selbst und ich wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen." Also, das war nun doch neu. Ausnutzen? Dachte sie, ich hätte es aus Trauer... Hatte ich aus Trauer agiert? Ein bißchen vielleicht aber es war auch gewollt. In diesem Moment war mir halt alles egal gewesen, mehr nicht. Hotaru schaute weg, als ich nicht antwortete. _Sie schämt sich!_ stellte ich überrascht fest. Schnell drehte ich sie wieder zu mir und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Dieser mysteriöse Glanz hatte mich schon immer angezogen. Es lag so ein tiefes Verständnis in diesen Augen, daß man den Eindruck bekam, sie würden alles wissen. Doch momentan, waren sie eher verwirrt und unsicher. Ich fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die Haare und über ihr Gesicht, was sie ein wenig erschaudern ließ. „Nicht doch, Firefly. Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht..." Ich verharrte mit meinen Fingern unter ihrem Kinn und hob es leicht an. Alles um mich herum verschwamm, ein Teil von mir protestierte, aber ich wollte es. Oh, wie lange ich darauf gewartet hatte! Es war mir egal, was die anderen dachten, es war mir egal, was meine Eltern dachten, im Moment war mir sogar dieser dumme Auftritt egal. Alles was zählte war...

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh beendet aber der sanfte, diesmal längere, wenn auch immer noch schüchterne Kuß, sprach das Ende deutlicher als alle Worte. Ich fühlte Hotarus schlanke Arme um meinen Nacken und erwiderte die Umarmung. Nach einigen Sekunden lösten wir den Kuß und Hotaru ließ ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruhen. Dabei kraulte sie zärtlich meinen Nacken, was diesmal mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Suki to Itte", murmelte ich in ihr duftendes dunkles Haar. „Aishiteru, Aino-chan." Erleichtert schloß ich die Augen. Vergessen für den Moment, das Drama von vorhin. Es zählte nur noch der liebliche Engel in meinen Armen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Firefly", flüsterte ich, bevor wir einen weiteren, diesmal verlangenderen Kuß austauschten.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten wir uns schließlich. Ich lehnte mich zurück und hielt dabei Hotaru sanft im Arm, die an meiner Schulter lehnte. Ich lachte leise. „Was ist", fragte sie. „Oh, ich habe nur gerade über all das nachgedacht. Ich meine, ich bin Venus, Göttin der Liebe und Schönheit. Und was tue ich? Ich verlieb mich in ein anderes Mädchen." Sofort verfluchte ich mich für den Kommentar, als ich merkte, daß ich wohl einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte. „Bereust du es?" erwiderte Hotaru, wieder etwas unsicher. Schnell drückte ich ihr einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange und erwiderte beruhigend: „Nicht doch. Es ist nur... Das Schicksal scheint uns manchmal seltsame Streiche zu spielen." Sie lächelte mysteriös. Oh, das brachte mich jedesmal um den Verstand. „Das Schicksal spielt keine Scherze." Eigentlich hatte ich eine kryptische Antwort erwartet... _Was soll's. Gib dich damit zufrieden, Minako._ Trotzdem konnte ich mir eine Antwort nicht verkneifen. „Du hast wie immer recht, Firefly."

Hotaru schloß die Augen und kuschelte sich etwas enger an mich heran. „Was machen wir nun? Sollen wir es den anderen erzählen?" Diesmal war es an mir nervös zu werden. Ich sah jetzt schon die ganzen Fragen. Weniger von Usagi und dem Rest, denn von anderen, die ich kannte. Ich wußte zu gut, wie viele auf unserer Schule dazu standen. Doch, kümmerte mich das wirklich etwas? „Laß uns noch ein wenig warten, okay? Laß es uns nicht überstürzen." Hotaru küßte mich als Antwort. „Sicher."

Worterklärungen

Suki to Itte (nach dem gleichnamigen Stück) - Sag, daß du mich liebst

Aishiteru - Offensichtlich, oder...? Ganz einfach: Ich liebe dich

Kapitel 4: Secrets I

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Nicht daß mein heimliches Date nicht schön gewesen wäre aber es war schon spät und morgen würde wieder Schule sein. Womit die Probleme anfangen würden. Es schien, daß Minako noch nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, das Ganze publik zu machen. Ich haßte es Dinge zu verheimlichen. Vor meiner Wiedergeburt als Sailorsaturn hatte ich viele Geheimnisse, nie hatte ich mit jemanden über meine Probleme reden können, aus purer Angst ich würde sie verletzen. Dann kam Chibiusa und veränderte mein Leben grundlegend. Ich war immer noch sehr reserviert und zurückhaltend aber ich hatte mich mehr geöffnet und genoß jeden Augenblick meines Lebens, da es am nächsten Tag vielleicht schon wieder vorbei sein konnte und von vorne begann. Und das würde Aino-chan verletzen, das wußte ich.

„Hotaru?" Ich fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah Haruka im Türrahmen lehnen, die mich aufmerksam musterte. „Bist du also auch noch mal da." Ich setzte zu einer Erklärung an aber Haruka schloß einfach nur die Tür und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. „Ich will gar keine Erklärung. Auch wenn ich vorgebe dein Vater zu sein, fühle ich mich nicht so." Sie grinste ein wenig um die Stimmung aufzuheitern. „Arigatou." Haruka war immer mehr eine gute Freundin, denn ein Elternteil gewesen, während Michiru und Setsuna, wenn sie denn mal da war, ihre Rolle recht ernst nahmen. Mittlerweile hatten sie es aber auch größtenteils aufgegeben mich zu bemuttern, da ich ja nun gar nicht mal viel jünger als sie war. Kurz nach dem letzten Kampf hatte mein Wachstum das Alter der Inners erreicht und war dort stehengeblieben.

„Und hattet ihr Spaß?" unterbrach meine sehr feminine Vaterfigur meine Gedanken. „Was... Oh, ja. Es war schön." Haruka lächelte. „Das dachte ich mir." Einen Moment lang dachte ich, sie hätte etwas gemerkt aber Haruka zog einen gerne auf, mehr nicht. Sollte ich es ihr nicht sagen? Sie hatte Erfahrung damit. Nein, ich hatte es Minako versprochen. Jetzt noch nicht.

Ich mußte wohl recht abwesend geschaut haben, da ich einen etwas merkwürdigen Ausdruck bei Haruka bemerkte, gefolgt von diesem neugierig, bohrenden Blick, den ich nur zu gut kannte. „Okay... Also jetzt weiß ich, daß dich etwas beschäftigt." Ich jammerte schon innerlich. Sie würde alles aus mir rauspressen, das tat sie immer. „Haruka, bitte..." versuchte ich es verzweifelt. Aber die blonde Frau neben mir, ließ sich nicht abdrängen. „Kein bitte. Seit du gestern Morgen von Minako zurückgekommen bist, warst du vollkommen verändert. Sogar Michiru hat das gemerkt. Ich muß zugeben, ich habe dich noch nie zuvor hoch oben auf Wolke 7 wandeln sehen. Aber es sah genauso aus. Ich hätte dich zutiefst beleidigen können und du hättest es sicher nicht mal registriert." Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen bei diesem Kommentar. Dabei hatte ich so gut versucht nicht wie das glücklichste Mädchen auf Erden zu wirken. War wohl total fehlgeschlagen.

Haruka setzte ihr „Verhör" erbarmungslos fort. „Also... Ich tippe einmal darauf, du hast jemanden gefunden und willst ihn nicht vorstellen. Minako deckt dich, richtig?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und es fiel mir nicht schwer einen ehrlichen Ausdruck hinzulegen, da es ja die Wahrheit war. „Hm... Das Einzige, was mir noch einfällt wäre, daß Minako und du... Nein, unmöglich." Für einen kurzen Moment war wohl so etwas wie Ergebenheit über meine Augen gehuscht, doch Haruka schien es gesehen zu haben. „Moment... Ich glaube, ich hab's erwischt, oder?" Ich sah beschämt zur Seite, bei ihrem breiten Grinsen. Gefühle zu verbergen war noch nie meine größte Stärke gewesen, besonders nicht vor meinen Adoptiveltern. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte Minakos schauspielerisches Talent.

Ich spürte zwei starke Arme und gab dem Impuls nach mich anzulehnen. „Hey, Gomen, Hotaru-chan. Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, es aus dir herauszupressen." Ich lachte nervös. „Das hast du nie vor, tust es aber trotzdem." Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und sah Haruka ernst an. „Du versprichst, daß du das für dich behältst, ja? Ich habe Aino-chan versprochen es niemanden zu erzählen." Haruka zog bei meiner Namenswahl eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber. „Sicher. Kein Sterbenswörtchen wird über meine Lippen kommen. Ich gehe dann also davon aus, daß ihr es noch nicht offiziell machen wollt?" Erneut ließ ich mich mit einem Seufzer aufs Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. „Mich persönlich stört es ja weniger. Wenn Michiru dich ertragen kann, krieg ich das wohl auch hin." Haruka warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu. Sie wußte, daß es nur neckend gemeint war. „Aber Mina ist recht schüchtern über die ganze Angelegenheit. Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Erst sagen ihre diese inkompetenten Lackaffen von der Show ab und dann bedenke man, daß sie ihre Liebe vor einem Jahr wohl noch aus ganz anderer Richtung erwartet hätte." Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und fing dabei Harukas besorgten Blick auf. „Gib ihr etwas Zeit. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat es über ein halbes Jahr gedauert bis Michiru und ich beide offiziell und öffentlich als feminines Paar miteinander ausgegangen sind." Das überraschte mich schon etwas, jedoch wenn man so drüber nachdachte, fiel mir auf, daß es möglich sein konnte. Harukas Besorgnis war noch nicht verschwunden. „Etwas anderes. Du hast mir nie gesagt, daß sie Minako abgelehnt haben. Das klang doch alles so sicher."

Eine gewisse Wut kam wieder in mir auf, als ich antwortete. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte ich versucht nicht über das Thema nachzudenken. Zum Glück hatte ich dazu genug Ablenkung gehabt. „Sie meinten ihre Stimme sei zu ausdruckslos", erwiderte ich mit eiskalter Stimme. Harukas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob es angesichts meiner Worte oder meiner Tonlage war. Doch ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Jetzt wo Minako und ich so eng zusammen waren, schmerzte es noch mehr als zuvor. Ich wollte nicht, daß jemand auf ihrem Traum herumtrampelte.

„Denen sollte mal jemand die Meinung sagen", murmelte Haruka mehr zu sich selbst. Mir kam ein ziemlich verwegener Gedanke. Andererseits, was machte es schon? Jetzt wo das Thema einmal angeritzt war, würde mich eh nichts so schnell davon abbringen. „Haruka-papa", begann ich und setzte ein geheimnisvolles, fast diabolisches Lächeln auf. „Ich habe Übermorgen erst ab Zwölf Schule. Würdest du mich vielleicht zu einigen gewissen Leuten begleiten, die ein Talent nicht erkennen, wenn es direkt vor ihn steht", drückte ich es vorsichtig aus. Harukas Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Ihr schien die Idee zu gefallen. „Hört sich interessant an, ich kann aber für nichts garantieren." Ich rollte mich wieder auf den Rücken und zog die Decke über mich. „Gut", entgegnete ich wissend. „Gute Nacht, Haruka."

„Schöne Träume, Hotaru-chan." Mit eben diesen von dem schönsten Geschöpf auf Erden, schlief ich bald darauf ein.

Kapitel 5: Secrets II

Erleichtert registrierte ich das Läuten der Schulglocke zur Pause. Der Unterricht war todlangweilig gewesen. Da ich bereits erwartete von Usagi und Co. über die unangenehme Sache ausgefragt zu werden - sie wußten noch nichts von der Ablehnung - verdrückte ich mich so schnell wie möglich und machte mich mit meinem Essen auf den Weg nach draußen. Heute keine Fragen, ich hatte keine Lust mir die Pause vermiesen zu lassen, da hatte ich wahrlich Besseres - und Angenehmeres - zu tun.

Die meisten meiner sonstigen Lieblingsplätze ignorierend, ließ mich etwas abseits im Schatten eines Baumes nieder und begann mein Essen zu verschlingen, während ich auf Hotaru wartete. Es würde ein paar Minuten dauern. Sie hatte an diesem Tag stets ihre Geschichtsklasse, was meist noch eine längere Diskussion mit ihrem Lehrer nach sich zog, nun das kam bei mir in Englisch auch oft vor.

Ich schloß die Augen und meine Gedanken schweiften zum gestrigen Abend zurück. Wir hatten viel Spaß gehabt. Erst waren wir im Kino gewesen, dann hatten wir ein abgelegenes Café aufgesucht und den Abend schließlich in einem romantischen Spaziergang im Park unter dem Schein des Mondes enden lassen. Ich hatte immer noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Unsere anfängliche Schüchternheit war langsam abgeebbt - schneller als ich gedacht hatte - und so war der Abend sehr schön, wenn auch spät geworden. Da aber ja niemand wußte, daß das ein Date war, geschweige denn auf den Gedanken kam, konnten wir uns ja immer noch gegenseitig decken...

Ich gab einen überraschten und vergnügten Laut von mir, als sich zwei Hände über meine Augen legten. „Rate, wer hier ist." Grinsend drehte ich mich um und nahm dabei ihre Hände weg. „Hm, ein kleines Glühwürmchen?" Hotaru kicherte fröhlich. „Hai. Hat sich aus den Tiefen der Nacht hierher verirrt." Sie rutsche neben mir in den Schutz des Baumes und umarmte mich. „Ich hab dich vermißt", meinte ich verschmilzt und gab ihr einen verlangenden Kuß, den sie erwiderte. „Gomen, da war dieses sehr interessante Thema über..." Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände. „Oh, schon gut. Mein Unterricht war langweilig genug."

Hotaru lachte, wurde dann aber ernst. „Ich muß etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen, Mina-chan." Neugierig setzte ich mich aufrecht hin und wartete. „Nun", setzte Hotaru an, „ich lasse dich nicht gerne im Dunkeln, daher muß ich dir das sagen. Haruka und ich haben beschlossen morgen Früh zu Shiro zu fahren und ihm die Meinung zu geigen", kam sie ziemlich direkt mit dem Thema heraus. Ich sah etwas abwesend zu Boden. „Das mußt du nicht..." Hotaru packte mich an den Schulter und zwang mich sie anzusehen. Ich war etwas erschrocken über den feurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „Iie (Nein), ich will das aber tun. Solch eine Behandlung hast du nicht verdient, außerdem habe ich auch sehr viel Zeit investiert. Du kannst es nicht einfach hinnehmen und so tun, als wäre nichts." Ich nickte zaghaft. Zwar war mir immer noch mulmig bei dem Gedanken zumute aber ich wagte nicht ihr zu widersprechen.

Hotarus Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter. Leise fügte sie hinzu: „Haruka weiß übrigens über uns." Ich war zuerst entsetzt, doch Hotaru redete schnell weiter. „Ich kann nichts dafür, ehrlich. Sie hat ein Gespür dafür, wenn etwas im Gange ist. Sie hat versprochen nichts zu verraten." Sie stoppte kurz und fügte dann hinzu. „Trotzdem wäre es viel einfach, wenn wir es allen sagen würden." Schnell nahm ich sie zärtlich in die Arme. „Schon gut. Ich versteh dich ja." Hotaru stand auf. „Ich muß noch was für den Wissenschaftskurs vorbereiten. Ich sehe dich dann nachher." Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und umarmte sie nochmals. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Firefly. Aber ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit dazu", murmelte ich in ihr glänzendes Haar. „Aishiteru, Aino-chan." Ich hielt sie auf Armlänge. „Ich dich auch, Firefly." Wir versanken in einem kurzen Kuß, dann verschwand Hotaru in Richtung Schulgebäude. Eine ganze Weile starrte ich ihr nach.

„Ähem..." Schockiert fuhr ich auf dem Absatz herum und machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefaßt. Ein wenig war ich erleichtert, daß es nur Makoto war, die da an der Schulmauer lehnte. „Ähä... Hi, Mako-chan", brachte ich mit gespielter Begeisterung hervor. „Wir haben dich gesucht", erwiderte die hochgewachsene Brünette ruhig, mit einem verwirrt, bewilderten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Uhm... Hotaru und ich hatten noch etwas...äh, zu besprechen", verdrehte ich die Wahrheit ein wenig, nicht daß es falsch gewesen wäre. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen..." Sie ließ den Satz mit einem wissenden Lächeln in der Luft hängen. Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen und fragte dann vorsichtig. „Wie lange warst du schon hier?" Makoto musterte mich einen Augenblick und entgegnete: „Lange genug." Ich seufzte und ließ mich wieder zu Boden fallen. Makoto setzte sich neben mich. „Du weißt... Ihr solltet wirklich vorsichtiger sein, wenn ihr es geheimhalten wollt." Überrascht hob ich den Kopf und traf verwirrt Makotos Blick. Diese mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Mina-chan, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich deswegen auffressen?" Ich lachte nervös, um meine Scham zu verbergen. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Sie legte mir eine besänftigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst. Du weißt, ich kann Geheimnisse hüten." Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Obwohl ich dich nicht gerade für den gleichgeschlechtlichen Typ gehalten hätte, Aino-chan." Hotarus Spitzname für mich war besonders betont und ich vergrub stöhnend meinen Kopf in den Armen. Womit hatte ich das verdient...? Die Schulglocke läutete zum Ende der Pause und diesmal war ich wirklich froh darüber...

„Mina-chan!" hielt mich Makoto noch einmal zurück. Ich drehte meinen Kopf noch mal zu ihr. Sie blickte mich besorgt an. „Du weißt, daß du mit uns darüber sprechen kannst, ja?" Ich nickte und lächelte schwach. „Hai, Mako-chan. Ich wollte mir nur nicht den Tag vermiesen lassen." Makoto nickte verstehend und ließ das Thema fallen. Bald darauf liefen wir gemeinsam zurück. Der Unterricht blieb aber trotzdem langweilig...

Kapitel 6: Views I (Haruka)

_Sicher. Ich war schon immer eine impulsive Person gewesen und ich war auch irgendwie stolz darauf. Selbst wenn ich mein Temperament manchmal verfluchen konnte. Aber das mich darin jemand einmal übertreffen würde und das dieser Jemand ausgerechnet meine Adoptivtochter sein würde... Wenn mir das jemand an diesem Morgen gesagt hätte, ich hätte ihm nur einen schrägen Blick zugeworfen..._

Ein paar Zweifel plagten mich immer noch. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, daß Hotaru mich in gewisser Weise benutzte. Nicht daß ich diesen Idioten nicht auch die Meinung sagen wollte - sehr sogar. Aber sie war ja schon regelrecht besessen davon... Auf der anderen Seite, hätte ich nicht ähnlich reagiert, wenn es um Michiru gegangen wäre? Wahrscheinlich...

Ich parkte den Wagen vor dem Gebäude neben der Konzerthalle. Hier liefen normalerweise die Proben. Ich war schon eins-, zweimal hiergewesen. So schnell wie Hotaru aus dem Wagen war, konnte ich kaum folgen - was äußerst selten passierte - und beeilte mich sie einzuholen. Da Hotaru sich hier gut auskannte, überließ ich ihr den Vortritt und eilte hinter ihr die paar Treppenstufen hoch.

In der richtigen Etage angekommen, stoppte sie kurz an einem Fenster zu einem Studio und verzog das Gesicht. Ich trat neben sie, neugierig was sie so anwiderte. Das Mädchen darin brauchte nur einen Blick und ich wußte, daß es sich um eines dieser aufgedroschen Sexy Girls handelte, die auf jeden Fall scharf aussehen mußten und der Rest war egal... „Ich glaube es nicht. Sie haben Aino-chan für Neko fallenlassen?" Wenn ich gedacht hatte, ihre miese Stimmung hätte ihren Höhepunkt schon erreicht, dann war sie jetzt bestimmt schon über den Siedepunkt hinausgeschossen.

Wild entschlossen stampfte sie weiter auf ein Büro am Ende des Ganges zu. Dabei ignorierte sie die Anmeldung vollkommen, was der Sekretärin gar nicht gefiel. „Sumimasen (Entschuldigen sie bitte), sie können nicht einfach ohne Termin..." Hotaru schoß ihr einen so giftigen Blick zu, daß sie gleich mehrere Schritte zurückwich. Schnell hielt ich sie etwas zurück. „Ähm, wir wollten Herrn Fujumi sprechen. Ließe sich das einrichten?" zwang ich mich zu einer freundlichen Anfrage. „Fujumi-san, empfängt niemanden mehr ohne Anmeldung, bevor die Show vorbei ist", erklärte die Sekretärin sichtlich nervös. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Aino Minako", erklärte Hotaru, halbwegs kontrolliert. Die Sekretärin musterte sie einen Moment und schien dann etwas zu realisieren. „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, was sie wollen. Der Fall Aino ist abgeschlossen." Hotarus Stimme wurde eiskalt. „Hontoo ni (Wirklich)? Abgeschlossen?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte sie an der perplexen Dame vorbei und auf das Büro zu. „Hey..." Ich machte noch eine hilflose Geste und folgte ihr.

Fujumi Shiro, ein Mann in seinen Mitdreißigern, schaute verwirrt von seiner Arbeit auf, als Hotaru die Tür aufschwingen ließ. Er wurde ein wenig blaß bei Hotarus Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn ich mir sie so ansah, konnte man denken sie und Saturn wären gerade ein und dieselbe Person, was sie eigentlich stets abstritt. Mit ihr anlegen, wollte ich mich im Moment sicher nicht.

„Äh... Tomoe-san, was verschafft mir die Ehre...?" setzte er an. „Sparen sie sich das Höflichkeitsgeplänkel, Shiro. Sie wissen ganz genau, warum ich hier bin", spuckte sie ihm förmlich entgegen, was mir schon mal jede Bemerkung im Halse steckenbleiben ließ. „Uh, wegen Mina-chan?" Bei dieser Bemerkung explodierte Hotaru regelrecht und ich fürchtete schon, sie würde sich gleich vor aller Augen verwandeln. „EIN WENIG MEHR RESPEKT BITTE!" Der arme Shiro schrumpfte förmlich in sich zusammen. „Wie konnten sie nur?" hauchte Hotaru und das Feuer in ihren Augen, wich ein paar Tränen. „Minako hat sich länger in die ganze Sache reingehängt, als alle anderen hier. Wie konnten sie diese... dieses Flittchen nur einer solch anmutigen, liebevollen, schönen UND ausdrucksstarken Sängerin wie Minako vorziehen? Sie trampeln auf ihrem Traum herum und speisen sie mit diesem Vorzeigepüppchen da draußen ab!" Shiro versuchte eine Antwort anzubringen. „Es war eine Abstimmung und..."

„UND GAR NICHTS! Sie haben gesagt, es wäre alles schon lange klar. Erzählen sie das allen hier? Es würde mich nicht wundern. Eins sag ich ihnen aber. Es würde mich wundern, wenn ihre ach so tolle Attraktion die ganze Veranstaltung nicht in ein totales Fiasko verwandelt! Sie haben keinen Geschmack und erkennen gar nicht, was sie an Talent vergeuden! DAS sollten sie sich mal durch den Kopf gehenlassen." Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der ausdrückte wie liebend gerne sie ihre Sense auspacken würden. „Laß uns gehen, Haruka. Wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit!" Damit stampfte sie wutschnaubend aus dem Büro und zog mich, die ich immer noch in der Tür stand, hinter sich her. Vollkommen hilflos warf ich dem total perplexen Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch noch einen Blick zu, der soviel hieß wie: Dabei wollte ich doch was sagen...

Kapitel 7: Views II (Makoto)

Ich war immer noch baff von der Entdeckung gestern. Ausgerechnet Minako und Hotaru! Ich wußte ja, daß Mina sich mal in Haruka verguckt hatte, das aber auch nur in dem Glauben einen Mann vor sich zu haben. Ehrlich gesagt, DAS hatte ich ehrlich nicht kommen sehen. Sicher beide waren sich im letzten Jahr sehr nahegekommen und Hotaru hatte Minako öfters als ich zu diesen ganzen Proben begleitet aber das sich so etwas daraus entwickeln würde... Schon erstaunlich.

Ich war nicht enttäuscht oder ähnliches, nur zutiefst überrascht. Natürlich gönnte ich Minako einen verantwortungsvollen Partner, ob nun Junge oder Mädchen. Und von Hotaru wußte ich, daß sie eine sehr gewissenhafte Person war, die einen guten, ausgeglichen Gegenpart zu Minakos Temperament darstellte.

Um so merkwürdiger, wie Beziehungen einen verändern konnten. Von Minako hätte ich nie erwartet sie einmal so schüchtern über etwas, was mit Liebe zu tun hatte, zu sehen. Aber ich blickte eigentlich schon lange durch ihre Fassade. Sie konnte sehr sensibel sein, wenn es ernst wurde. Trotzdem hatte es mich überrascht.

Und Hotaru... Ich mußte schmunzeln. Ich hatte heute Mittag gleich nach der Schule mit Haruka gesprochen. Eine Schande, daß ich nicht dabeigewesen war, so war das Gehörte nämlich schwer zu glauben. Ha, sollte ihm eine Leere sein! Sicher hatte er jetzt einen Schock für die ganze Woche davongetragen. _Ich hoffe nur Minako kommt darüber hinweg. Na, mit Hotarus Hilfe sicher._

Beinahe hätte ich in Gedanken über die ganze Angelegenheit die Haltestelle verpaßt. Ich war spät dran und legte mir schon mal eine Ausrede zurecht, während ich die Stufen zum Hikawa Tempel hoch eilte.

„Hi, minna. Gomen, aber ich bin aufgehalten worden", rief ich fröhlich als ich die Schiebetür aufzog. Usagi, Ami und Rei saßen bereits am Tisch - mit hungrigen Gesichtern. „Na, wird auch Zeit. Wir sterben hier schon vor Hunger", meckerte Usagi. Ich seufzte und faßte mir an den Kopf. „Jetzt habe ich in der ganzen Hektik doch glatt die Plätzchen vergessen", meinte ich kleinlaut. Ein kollektives Stöhnen kam als Antwort. „Also doch die Reserven", fragte Ami an Rei gewandt. „Sieht so aus... Wo ist eigentlich Minako." Wahrscheinlich hatte ich etwas zu schnell geantwortet. „Oh, die kommt heut nicht. Schätze sie hat was besseres zu tun."

„Ja... So wie Sonntag und gestern. Ich habe das Gefühl sie meidet uns", meinte Rei nachdenklich und kramte ein paar „Reserven" hervor. Usagi schnappte sich gleich ein paar Süßigkeiten, was ihr einen mißbilligenden Blick von Rei einbrachte. „Ich find das wirklich unfair. Langsam will ich mal wissen, was nun aus ihrem Auftritt geworden ist. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, worauf ich mich vorbereiten soll", maulte sie etwas. Ich bemühte mich ein unwissendes Gesicht zu bewahren.

Ami sah von ihrem Buch auf, das sie gar nicht richtig zu lesen schien. „Vielleicht... ist es ja doch nicht so gut gelaufen, wie wir alle gedacht haben." Usagi und Rei warfen erst Ami einen langen Blick zu und musterten mich dann fragend. „Hat sie dir nichts gesagt? Ihr wart doch oft zusammen da, oder?" Ich schüttelte mit gespielter Unwissenheit den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Meistens hat sie immer Hotaru zu den Proben begleitet." Usagi sprang regelrecht auf. „Gut, dann rufen wir sie an und fragen." Jetzt wurde ich unruhig, das lief schlechter als erwartet. „Ach, kommt schon. Das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig. Glaubt ihr nicht, daß Minako es uns selber erzählen sollte?" Usagi verharrte an der Tür und kurz darauf fand ich mich von zwei Seiten mit neugierig, bohrenden Blicken malträtiert.

„Mako-chan..." begann Usagi langsam. „Du weißt etwas, oder?" führte Rei zuende. Da ich wußte, daß ich gegen Usagi und Rei im Bunde nicht lange bestehen würde, lehnte ich mich ergeben gegen die Wand. Vielleicht konnte ich wenigstens noch etwas retten. „In Ordnung. Sie... wurde nicht genommen."

Rei, halb aufgestanden, ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen, Usagi sah aus, als ob sie jemanden umarmen wollte, nur Mina war nicht da, und Ami legte einfach nur das Buch zur Seite und fragte enttäuscht: „Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Ja, es klang so sicher", fügte Rei an. Ich seufzte und meinte: „Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich konnte sie ja schlecht aus ihr herauszwingen." Usagi ließ sich auf ihr Sitzkissen fallen. „Schöne Blamage. Ich möchte diesen Typen wirklich gerne eine reinwürgen." Ich schmunzelte. „Oh, ich denke das haben Haruka und Hotaru schon gut hinbekommen", erklärte ich augenzwinkernd. Ausnahmsweise schien Usagi verstanden zu haben. „Oh, Haruka hat sie sich schon vorgeknöpft. Dann tun die mir jetzt schon leid." Rei schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ha, mir nicht. Hoffentlich hat Haruka die richtig zur Schnecke gemacht." Tja, typisch Rei. Immer hitzig bei der Sache. „Haruka hat eigentlich gar nicht viel getan..." Im gleichen Moment noch merkte ich, daß mir der Gedanke wohl zu laut rausgerutscht war.

„Was meinst du?" hakte Ami, anscheinend jetzt auch neugierig, nach. Soviel zu meiner Fähigkeit Geheimnisse zu hüten. „Bitte, minna. Ich hab schon zu viel verraten und ich hab Minako versprochen nichts zu sagen..." Drei Augenpaare starrten mich unerbittlich an und drangen wohl schon bis zu meiner Seele durch.

„Ihr seid echt ein neugieriger Haufen, wißt ihr das?" meinte ich mich geschlagen gebend und beschloß ihnen die Wahrheit einfach schockend direkt ins Gesicht zu werfen, dann hatte ich wenigstens noch etwas Spaß dabei. „Also schön. Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Minako und Hotaru... sind ein Paar."

Alle Drei starrten mich an, als ob sich der Untergang des Silberjahrtausends gerade wiederholen würde - na ja, nahezu. Ami lehnte sich fassungslos an die gegenüberliegende Wand, Rei saß einfach nur stumm und schockiert da. Und Usagi sah mich eine Weile an und lachte dann. „Guter Witz, Mako-chan. Ich hätte es fast geglaubt, ehrlich. Du hättest mich beinah zu Tode er..." Sie verstummte, als sich mein ernster Gesichtsausdruck nicht änderte. „Ich glaube nicht, daß Makoto Spaß gemacht hat, Usagi", erklärte Rei das Offensichtliche.

„Aber... Aber gerade Minako... Wieso?" stotterte Usagi ziemlich perplex. „Seid wann leidet sie an Geschmacksverirrung. Nichts gegen Hotaru übrigens", fügte Rei hinzu. Ami schwieg eine Weile. „Vielleicht war es der Schock... Wer weiß, so etwas kann einen schwer erschüttern. Und vielleicht wollte Hotaru-chan Minako in ihrem Zustand nicht abweisen", mutmaßte sie.

„GENUG!" ging ich energisch dazwischen und lenkte diesmal die Aufmerksamkeit absichtlich auf mich. „Ihr solltet euch schämen. Ich habe die beiden gesehen und kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, daß diese Beziehung nicht nur impulsiv ist. Als ihre Freunde, sollten wir sie unterstützen, anstatt hinter ihrem Rücken über sie herzufallen."

Die Worte schienen gesessen zu haben. Usagi und Rei blickten tatsächlich beschämt zu Boden. Ami verharrte nachdenklich, aber wesentlich milder. „Du hast Recht, Mako-chan. Es war nicht fair von uns. Liebe kann man nicht erzwingen, sie ist einfach da", kam es überraschenderweise zuerst von Usagi, andererseits auch wieder nicht so überraschend. „Wir sollten so tun, als wüßten wir nichts. Auch schon Makotos wegen, in Ordnung?" Ich war dankbar für Amis gewissenhafte Worte. Usagi und Rei nickten stumm.

Kapitel 8: Decisions

„Ich hatte echt gedacht Usagi hätte uns erwischt. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß sie mir die Ausrede abgekauft hat." Schmunzelnd über Minakos Kommentar lehnte ich mich zurück und starrte in den offenen Sternenhimmel. Wir saßen Arm in Arm auf der Terrasse meines Zuhauses. Haruka hatte sozusagen Michiru heute aus dem Haus geschleppt. Will heißen sie sind ausgegangen... Und Setsuna war eh in letzter Zeit kaum da.

„Kinsei", sagte ich und zeigte auf einen hellen Stern. Minako nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf etwas an meine Schulter. Ich genoß das Gefühl und schwieg eine Weile. „Dosei." Minako deutete auf einen anderen helleuchtenden Stern. „Merkwürdig, daß sie so hervorstechen, oder?" Jetzt, wo ich genauer hinsah, fiel mir das auch auf und ich lächelte. „Sie scheinen für uns." Minako sah auf. „Meinst du?" Ich nickte und küßte sie zärtlich. „Hai."

Die lauwarme Abendluft war angenehm, gegenüber der Hitze der vergangenen Tage. Und so saßen wir einfach nur da und genossen unsere kühlen Getränke. Es war schön, daß wir einmal unbehelligt zusammensein konnten, das war zuletzt kaum vorgekommen. Es war schon Freitag und morgen war der Tag des Konzerts...

„Bist du böse wegen der Sache." Es brauchte keiner weiteren Worten, um verständlich zu machen, was gemeint war. „Nein, nicht wirklich", entgegnete Minako. Ich sah abwesend wieder hinauf in den Sternenhimmel und suchte nach Zuspruch bei meinen leuchtenden Schutzstern. „Ich glaube, ich habe alles nur schlimmer gemacht..." Minako richtete sich auf und sah mich scharf an. „Hey, hey, was redest du denn da?" Seufzend erwiderte ich ihren Blick. „Ich war zu impulsiv. Jetzt wirst du es noch schwerer haben. Gomen nasai..." Ich spürte ihre Finger mein Kinn anheben und sah ihre milden Augen auf meine treffen. „Ich verzeihe dir. Wer weiß, ich hätte wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Und dazu gehören auch die Seiten, die man sonst nicht so zeigt." Ich schmunzelte und kuschelte mich an sie. „Arigatou, Aino-chan." Sie wußte genau, daß ich nichts weiter hören wollte, als eine Vergebung. Wir verstanden uns so gut, daß ich es kaum glauben konnte. Unglaublich wie schnell sich alles entwickelt hatte. Es kam mir noch wie gestern vor, seit unserem ersten Kuß...

Eine Zeitlang schloß ich die Augen und genoß nur wie ihre Finger sanft durch mein Haar glitten. Ich lachte ein wenig, um die Stimmung aufzuheitern und meinte: „Wer hätte gedacht, daß einen Liebe so verändern kann, hm?" Minako küßte zärtlich meinen Nacken, ganz zu meinem Vergnügen. „Liebe gehorcht ihren eigenen Gesetzen. Selbst ich verstehe sie manchmal nicht."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach sie weiter. „Hotaru-chan, ich möchte morgen zum Konzert." Verwirrt sah ich auf und verstand zuerst nicht worauf sie hinauswollte. „Aber... Glaubst du nicht, daß es zu einer großen Belastung werden könnte?" Minako schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist jetzt eh egal. Was ich meinte ist... Möchtest du mit mir morgen zusammen hingehen, Firefly?" erklärte sie zögerlich, offensichtlich nervös. Meine Augen weiteten sich etwas. War das eine offizielle Einladung? „Du meinst wie... ein Date?" Sie nickte zaghaft aber ich mußte jetzt ganz sicher gehen. „Du meinst... ganz offiziell?" Wieder ein angedeutetes Nicken. Ich schlang meine Arme impulsiv um ihren Hals und gab ihr einen langen Kuß. „Natürlich. Aber woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?" Minako küßte mich zurück. „Es geht eh nicht mehr lange gut mit diesem Versteckspiel. Die anderen sind einfach zu neugierig. Außerdem haben wir so das Wochenende dazwischen." Ich lächelte glücklich. „Ich schätze, damit brechen wir Haruka und Michirus ‚Rekord', was?" Minako lachte offenherzig. „Also so lange wollte ich nun auch nicht warten."

Ein kühler Luftzug wehte über die Terrasse und ließ mich etwas zittern. „Laß uns reingehen", meinte Minako. Noch einmal warf ich einen Blick nach oben in den Sternenhimmel. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewußt hätte, würde ich sagen Venus und Saturn hätten sich zugezwinkert. Ein witziger Gedanke aber irgendwie ungemein beruhigend. Ja, Minako hatte recht, daß Schicksal spielte einem gelegentlich seltsame Streiche, auch wenn ich es etwas anders ausdrücken würde.

Einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und Minakos Hand ergreifend stand ich auf und wir verschwanden ins Haus, um uns noch einen schönen Abend zu machen. Dieser war schließlich noch nicht allzu alt.

(Anm. des Autors: Denkt euch jetzt selbst euren Teil.)

Worterklärungen

Kinsei - Venus

Dosei - Saturn

Ich fand das klang ganz gut in der Situation.

Kapitel 9: Preparations

_Das bin nicht ich!_ war das Erste, was in meinen Kopf schoß, als ich fasziniert und geschockt zugleich in mein Spiegelbild sah. Vorsichtig fuhr ich über mein Gesicht und durch mein glänzendes Haar, weiter hinunter und über mein Kleid, als ob ich Angst habe, es würde alles im nächsten Moment verschwinden. Diese Sorge war aber unbegründet. Ich lächelte, dann grinste ich breit. Minako würde ihre Augen nicht mehr abwenden können. Und wenn sie nur halbwegs ähnliches fertigbrachte, dann war ich sicher würden die Vorbereiter der Show vor Scham im Boden versinken...

Befriedigt mit mir selbst, verließ ich mein Zimmer. Mal sehen, was Haruka und Michiru dazu sagten. Es war für mich eh keine große Überraschung gewesen, als ich erfahren hatte, daß sie (Michiru) schon längst Bescheid wußte. Ich hätte es ihr eh sagen müssen, wenn ich ihr verklickert hätte, daß ich heute Abend ausgehen würde aber das machte es deutlich leichter. Tja, Michiru konnte nun mal so fast alles aus Haruka herauspressen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie mir das beibringen könnte. Und was Setsuna anging, die war immer noch „beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen", um sie zu zitieren. Obgleich man bei ihr eh das Gefühl hatte, sie wüßte alles.

Ich nahm die letzten Stufen graziös und betrat den Wohnraum. Michiru saß zusammen mit Haruka am Wohnzimmertisch und hatte mich von ihrer Position aus kommen sehen. Unnötig zu sagen, daß sich ihre Augen mit jedem Schritt weiteten. Haruka, die mir immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte, wurde schließlich auf Michirus Schockzustand aufmerksam und drehte sich um... und verhaarte mitten in der Bewegung. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, es war tatsächlich perfekt.

Haruka hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte dann benommen den Kopf. „Wow, DAS ist beeindruckend, Hotaru-chan." Michiru gab ihr einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Kopf und meinte: „Behalt deine Augen bei dir..." Ich schmunzelte. Michiru eilte zu mir, musterte mich genauer und klatschte dann in die Hände. „Hotaru-chan... Ich glaube, wir werden eine geschlagene Stunde brauchen, um Minako zu verklickern, daß du das bist..."

Mit einem letzten Blick hinein, schloß ich zufrieden nickend meinen Handspiegel und ließ ihn verschwinden. Wirklich praktisch dieses subdimensionalen Taschen... Ich denke, ich hatte es gut getroffen mit der Auswahl. Erst wollte ich meinen Spiegel benutzen aber das wäre nicht fair gewesen und außerdem würde ich dann das tun, was ich bei Usagi immer bemängelte. Meine Absicht war eine Menge Leute, besonders einige bestimmte Leute, sehr eifersüchtig zu machen, und Hotaru natürlich dementsprechend zufrieden. Ich sah an mir hinunter. Ein langes ärmelloses oranges Kleid betonte meinen Körper hervorragend. Es war schlicht, einfach und ganz simpel. Doch es war perfekt, befand ich, und es kam selten vor, daß ich in der Wahl des richtigen Outfits mit mir hundertprozentig zufrieden war.

„So, du gehst also aus?" Ich sprang beinah auf das nächste Dach, als die betonte ruhige und gelassene Stimme Artemis' hinter mir ertönte. Meine Eltern waren nicht da - das würde wohl der schwerste Part der Erklärung werden - aber mit Artemis hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet, da er sich fast die ganze Woche nicht hatte blicken lassen.

Schnell fand ich meine innere Balance und Selbstsicherheit wieder. „Hai", antwortete ich gelassen und drehte mich um. Es hatte eher weniger den gewünschten Effekt, also schätzte ich er hatte mich schon eher gesehen. Artemis brachte ein sympathisches Lächeln zustande. „Exzellente Wahl, Venus." Ich grübelte eine Weile über den Kommentar, zuckte dann aber mit dem Schultern und wandte mich zum Gehen ab. „Arigatou, Artemis-kun. Wir sehen uns dann."

„Wer ist denn dein Date?" Ich stoppte kurz, überlegte und antwortete: „Erzähl ich dir nachher." Es würde zu lange dauern, gemessen daran, daß ich heute unbedingt pünktlich sein wollte. „Wie du meinst, Aino-chan", rief Artemis mir nach. Ich realisierte nicht recht, was er gesagt hatte, meine Gedanken waren schon woanders.

Kapitel 10: Sudden turns

Ich war spät und ich wußte es. Shimatta (Verdammt), warum konnte ich nicht einmal pünktlich sein? Eiligst bog ich um die letzte Ecke und stand vor der Konzerthalle, deren Eingang schon von einer ganzen Menge Leute gefüllt wurde. Meine Blicken schweiften über die Menge aber ich sah sie nirgendwo. Verwirrt warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, daß ich doch pünktlich war. „Oh, na ja, ist wohl die jahrelange Übung..." murmelte ich.

Das Bremsen eines Autos ließ mich aufhorchen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Harukas gelben Sportwagen nicht unweit von mir halten  Starr vor Schock verfolgte ich wie Hotaru ausstieg. Ihr Anblick war atemberaubend, wie ein Engel in der Nacht. Sie trug ein dunkelviolettes Kleid, fast schon schwarz, das aussah wie der Abendhimmel. Dazu trug sie einen Satz Ohrringe aus Sternen wie der ihres alten Fukus - jedenfalls nachdem was Usagi mir erzählt hatte. Ihre Augen glänzten in einem mystischen Glanz. Ihre ganze Person strahlte etwas schlichtweg Faszinierendes aus.

Meine Augen nur auf Hotaru gerichtet, registrierte ich nur am Rand wie Haruka mir zuzwinkerte und wieder wegfuhr. Hotaru gab mir einen Kuß auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Hey, komm wieder zu dir, Aino-chan." Ich schüttelte benommen den Kopf und versuchte wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen. „Du... Du siehst... unglaublich aus." Das klang so plump im Angesicht der reinen Schönheit vor mir. Hotaru lächelte ein herzerweichendes Lächeln. „Du siehst aber auch nicht gerade zu verachten aus. Da werden sicher einige Leute neidisch." Langsam kam ich aus meinem Schockzustand, konnte aber meine Augen immer noch nicht von ihr lassen. „Das war auch meine Absicht..."

Ich führte uns an den Wartenden vorbei zu einem abgelegeneren Eingang. Der Mann an dem kleinen Schalter sah auf, als ich meine Karten zeigte - nur weil ich nicht in der Show war, hieß ja nicht, daß ich keine Vorrechte als Exteilnehmer mehr hatte. Ich erkannte den Jungen als Toshi, einen guten Kumpel während der Proben. „Minako-san? Ich hatte dich hier nicht..." Ich bedeutete ihm leise zu sein. „Pst, verdirb uns doch nicht den Spaß." Damit zog ich Hotaru hinter mir her und betrat die Halle. Das Ganze war eher eine private Veranstaltung, mehr wie ein Wohltätigkeitsball oder ähnliches. Es würden noch einige andere Künstler auftreten. Die Gäste würden entweder irgendwelche Persönlichkeiten sein oder Leute, die sich die Karten leisten konnten. Irgendwie hatte ich das alles selber nicht ganz verstanden aber mir war es eh nur ums Prinzip gegangen.

Ich schüttelte die melancholischen Gedanken ab und sah mich um. Es war noch nicht voll, offiziell würde erst alles in gut einer halben Stunde beginnen. Also noch genug Zeit davor. „Wie wär's mit etwas Kühlem zu trinken", schlug ich vor. Hotaru stimmte zu und wir besorgten uns beide eine Limo. Ich war eher weniger der alkoholische Typ und Hotaru auch nicht, außerdem war der Abend ja noch lang genug.

Wir hatten bereits jetzt ein paar aufmerksame Blicke auf uns gezogen, wie ich bemerkte. Gut, das funktionierte wenigstens. „Ich bin mal kurz für kleine Mädchen", meinte Hotaru und verschwand Richtung Waschraum. Verträumt sah ich ihr nach. „So klein nun auch wieder nicht..."

Wieder erfrischt, war ich auf meinem Weg zurück zum Hauptsaal. Wenn ich mich nicht so belustigt über Minakos Reaktion gezeigt hätte, wäre es mir wohl ähnlich gegangen. Wie schaffte sie es nur in so etwas Schlichtem so gut auszusehen? Dieses Mädchen war beeindruckend, ihre Schönheit war so natürlich, daß es schon unmenschlich wirkte. Na schön, sie war ja auch Venus, was sollte man erwarten? Trotzdem raubte es einem den Atem...

Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr und weckten meine Neugier. Sie waren hektisch und aufgeregt. Und eine von ihnen war definitiv Shiros. Ich folgte den Stimmen bis zu einer nur angelehnten Tür. Vorsichtig lugte ich durch den Spalt und horchte. Die beiden Personen waren nur undeutlich auszumachen. Shiro war rauszuhören und der andere schien der Manager zu sein.

„... ist schlichtweg eine Katastrophe. Wie konnte das nur passieren?" erregte sich die etwas tiefere Stimme des anderen Mannes. Shiro war deutlich nervös. „Ich habe die Nachricht erst bekommen. Ich konnte es zuerst auch nicht glauben."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Neko-san so unverantwortungsvoll ist. Das wird unseren Ruf ganz schön in den Dreck ziehen." Nun... DAS erregte nun wirklich meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Fängt sich eine Unterkühlung ein, weil sie draußen eingeschlafen ist, tsk." Ich konnte das Kopfschütteln Shiros förmlich sehen. „Ich hab ihnen immer gesagt, wir hätten Minako nehmen sollen. Sie ist hundertmal verantwortungsbewußter." Stille. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte ich ihm Unrecht getan oder ins Gewissen geredet...? Hm, vielleicht ein wenig von beidem. „Es war eine Abstimmung", entgegnete der andere Mann. „Neko hatte doch eh schon alle um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt. Das war nicht gerade fair", entgegnete Shiro. „Warum haben sie das nicht eher gesagt?" Ein Seufzen. „Das habe ich doch..."

Ein wenig fühlte ich mich nun schuldig für meinen Ausbruch in seinem Büro. „Und was machen wir nun...?" Ich faßte einen Entschluß. Es würde schwierig werden Minako nach alldem dazu zu bringen aber bei dem, was ich vorhatte, würde sie nicht widersprechen können.

„Ima..." sagte ich gelassen, als ich die Tür sachte aufstieß. „Da ließe sich vielleicht etwas machen..." Shiro und der Mann, es war tatsächlich der Manager, drehten sich überrascht zu mir um. „Hotaru-san..." meinte Shiro kleinlaut. Ich schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. „Gomen, Shiro-san. Ich schätze, ich habe etwas überreagiert." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Iie, ich kann dich verstehen." Dankbar nickte ich und meinte. „Wie ich schon sagte, könnte ich da etwas arrangieren, mit dem wir alle unbeschadet aus der Angelegenheit herauskommen," Ich machte eine kurze Pause und erhielt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die ich brauchte. „Nur, das könnte ein wenig mehr von ihrer Seite fordern..."

Kapitel 11: You'll always be my star

Eine ganze Weile saß ich einfach nur da. Die Augen geschlossen, um die erwartungsvollen Blicke, die auf mir lasteten, zu verbannen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das war so plötzlich gekommen, daß mir keine Zeit geblieben war mich darauf einzustellen. Schon als Hotaru etwas länger als erwartet gebraucht und schließlich mit diesem nervenzerfetzenden, mystischen Lächeln zurückgekommen war, wußte ich, etwas war im Gange, etwas was meinen ganzen Abend auf den Kopf stellen sollte. Warum sollte ich helfen? Sicher das war mein Traum. Aber nach allem, was geschehen war, hier nur als „Ersatz" einzuspringen, dazu ohne jegliche Vorbereitung und Einübung. War es das wirklich wert?

Ich öffnete die Augen und musterte jeden Blick. Der Manager war ruhig, äußerlich zumindest, innerlich war er ein nervöses Wrack. Das konnte ich in seinen Augen und in jeder Faser seines Gesichts sehen, da spielte meine Kampferfahrung mit rein. Ihm zuliebe würde ich es nicht machen, da wehrte sich mein Ego zu stark gegen.

Der nächste war Shiro. Das Einzige, was ich erkennen konnte, war ein bittender Ausdruck. Sowohl um Vergebung, denn auch um Verständnis. Ich sah keinen Grund ihm nicht zu glauben und ich fühlte auch keinen. Dennoch reichte mir das nicht.

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Hotaru und wußte sofort, daß mein Ego gerade verloren hatte... Es war etwas in ihren reservierten, nicht drängenden Augen, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte. „Das ist deine Chance, du hast nicht viel zu verlieren", hatte sie gesagt. Richtig, das hatte ich nicht. Es würde Monate, wenn nicht Jahre dauern wieder eine solche Gelegenheit zu erhalten. Und Hotaru wollte es genauso wie ich. Sie hatte sich so sehr für meinen Traum engagiert, daß ich es einfach nicht fertigbrachte das Angebot oder besser die Bitte auszuschlagen.

„In Ordnung", sagte ich schließlich seufzend. Bevor sich irgend jemand triumphierende Blicke zuwerfen konnte, ging ich schnell dazwischen. „Nur möchte ich versichert haben, daß die Verantwortung von ihnen getragen wird, wenn es nicht so gut läuft." Hotaru lächelte. „Das ist schon geklärt, Aino-chan." Ich schloß kurz die Augen, stand dann aber auf. „Dann laßt uns an die Arbeit gehen."

---

Eine geschlagene Viertelstunde hektischer Umbauten, Absprachen usw. stand ich dann, etwas nervös aber innerlich doch recht gefaßt, auf der Bühne hinter dem Vorhang. Eigentlich war das viel zu wenig Zeit aber länger hatte man das Publikum nicht hinhalten können. Viel Unterschied bestand da eh nicht zwischen einer Viertel und einer ganzen Stunde...

„Vorerst bitte ich um Verzeihung für die Verzögerung aber wir mußten aufgrund eines Ausfalls den Ablauf in Windeseile ändern", drang Shiros Stimme durch den Vorhang. Bei dem Wort „Ausfall" schnitt ich eine mißbilligende Grimasse aber mir war klar wie wichtig Ansehen in dieser Branche war.

„Ohne weitere lange Worte präsentierte ich ihnen einen hoffnungsvollen Stern in der Showwelt. Unser jüngstes aber auch hoffnungsvollstes Talent. Bühne frei für, Aino Minako!"

Mich innerlich aufrichtend warf ich dem Gitarristen der Band, den ich auch ganz gut kannte, weil wir viel zusammen geprobt hatten, einen Blick zu. Dieser schenkte mir ein aufmunternd, fröhliches Lächeln. Dann hob sich der Vorhang und ich machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Ein leichtes mulmiges Gefühl stieg in mir hoch, ich verbannte es aber ganz tief. Reserviertes Klatschen kam von den Gästen und ich verbeugte mich höflich. „Komban wa. Ich muß schon sagen, das kommt alles etwas plötzlich und unerwartet aber ich hoffe hier niemanden zu enttäuschen. Schon gar nicht die Herren in den schicken Anzügen..." Ein leichtes Lachen. Gut, fing ja gar nicht so schlecht an. Also Zeit zur Sache zu kommen. „Mein erstes Lied heute Abend habe ich zum ersten Mal in einer Talentshow vorgetragen. Es war nicht ganz so gut wie erhofft aber ich war nervös, was soll man machen..." Erneut verhaltendes Lachen. „Ich nenne dieses Stück ‚Route Venus'."

Die Musik setzte ein und bald vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Es gab nur noch die Musik, den Text und die Noten...

Als ich schließlich fertig war, deutete ich eine Verbeugung an und war erleichtert und befriedigt relativ begeisterten Applaus zu bekommen. Ich überlegte etwas, bei der Wahl des nächsten Liedes. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Eine für Hotaru singen aber ich zögerte etwas. Es waren nur zwei Stücke vorgesehen aber wenn dieses gut würde, dann könnte ich vielleicht noch eine Zugabe reinschieben. Außerdem hatte ich Shiro eh am seidenen Faden hängen.

Mit einem knappen Zeichen signalisierte ich der Band hinter mir meine Entscheidung und setzte zu „Suki to Itte" an (Anm. des Autors: Ja, ich weiß das Rica-san das nicht singt aber z. B. „Tuxedo Mirage" hätte hier gar nicht reingepaßt). Die Reaktion des Publikums war noch wesentlich zufriedenstellender als zuvor. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich die „Anzugträger" Notizen machen, einige anerkennend nicken und erntete schließlich noch einen etwas lauteren Applaus.

Shiro trat vor. „Danke, Minako..." Ich hob eine Hand. „Bitte, Shiro-san. Darf ich noch einen? Es ist... persönlich." Einen Moment zögerte er, tauschte dann einen Blick mit jemanden hinter der Bühne aus, den ich nicht sehen konnte, und nickte schließlich. „Domo Arigatou (Vielen Dank)."

Ich gab der Band ein weiteres Zeichen und fing mir einen verwunderten Blick des Gitarristen ein. „Minako-san", flüsterte er, „das ist vorher noch nie gutgegangen..." Ich nickte, wies den Einwand aber auch gleich zurück. „Ich war nicht in der Stimmung. Das ist mein Risiko." Er nickte, ich drehte mich wieder um und bereitete mich darauf vor etwas zu sagen aber mein Blick fiel auf Hotaru, die begeistert direkt vor der Bühne stand und ihre Augen die ganze Zeit nicht abgewandt hatte. In diesem Augenblick faßte ich einen Entschluß. Es mochte etwas überstürzt und drastisch wirken, gemessen daran wie schüchtern ich mich zuerst verhalten hatte aber das war mein spontanes, risikofreudiges Ich, das mal wieder hervorlugte.

Ich räusperte mich. „Dieser letzte Song, drückt etwas aus, daß ich vor kurzem noch von mir selbst behaupten konnte. Mein Glück in Liebesdingen war... sagen wir etwas unzuverlässig. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach immer nur am falschen Ort gesucht. Ich möchte dir sehr danken, Hotaru, daß du mein Glühwürmchen in der Nacht geworden bist. Mit diesem Lied gebe ich öffentlich bekannt, daß ich dich über alles liebe, Firefly..." Ich sah Hotaru feuerrot werden und bereits die ersten Blicke auf sich ziehen. Es war ein Zeichen, das nicht gegeben werden mußte, und die Musik begann sanft zu spielen...

Ich wußte nicht, worüber mein Herz sich im Moment mehr freute. Über Minakos spontanes Geständnis oder über die Tatsache, daß sie „Setsunakute Ii" für mich sang. Das war mein Lieblingsstück und ihre Paradenummer aber sie konnte es eigentlich nur vernünftig singen, wenn sie in der richtigen Stimmung dafür war. Und sie war es definitiv.

Ich lauschte fasziniert einer solch ausdrucksstarken Version des Stückes wie ich sie noch nie gehört hatte. Jede einzelne Note, jedes Wort berührte mein Herz noch mehr, da alles mir gewidmet war. Noch nie hatte ich mich je so... besonders gefühlt.

Aber nicht nur ich, alle waren gefesselt von der Darbietung. Es gab jetzt keine Person mehr im Saal, die nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Bühne zugewandt hatte. Nachdem auch der letzte Ton verklungen war, Minako hatte das letzte Wort sehr lange gehalten, legte sich zuerst eine atemberaubende Stille über die Gäste. Dann explodierte das eigentlich relativ reservierte Publikum in einen donnernden Applaus. Ich konnte Minakos Herz nahezu vor Freude springen sehen. Sie vollführte eine lange und tiefe Verbeugung und schickte ein glückliches „Arigatou" an die Gäste. Dann sprang sie einfach von der Bühne und umarmte mich, was mich jetzt so ziemlich aus dem Konzept brachte. Andererseits war das doch die Minako, die ich liebte. Immer spontan und für Überraschungen gut. Was wünschte ich mir mehr?

„Du warst großartig", sagte ich schlichtweg, da mir nichts besseres einfiel. Sie grinste breit. „Das will ich auch hoffen." Neugierig fragte ich: „Woher diese Risikobereitschaft? Du hast mich ziemlich ohne Vorbereitung getroffen." Minako lächelte leicht verlegen und hauchte mir dann ins Ohr: „Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, wie viel du für mich getan hast." Die Antwort konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. „Wie? Jetzt erst? Au..." Ich fing mir prompt einen Seitenhieb ein. „Oh, du..." Sie verharrte kurz und nahm dann meine Hand. „Laß uns tanzen."

---

Minako sah auf, als die Gruppe eine kurze Pause machte. Die Liedsängerin (zumindest für das nächste Stück) trat vor. „So, nachdem uns ja eh schon die Show gestohlen wurde..." Beim Gelächter grinste Minako ein wenig. „Denke ich, werden wir diesen speziellen Gruß loswerden, der uns noch vor dem Beginn überreicht wurde." Sie taten es wirklich! Gespannt beobachtete ich Minakos Reaktion bei den folgenden Worten. „Ich zitiere, was mir ein kleines Glühwürmchen zugeflüstert hat: ‚Egal, was kommen mag und egal wie schwer der Weg auch sein mag, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Du sollst wissen, daß egal was andere sagen du immer mein ganz persönlicher Star bist. Dieser Song soll für dich und mich sein. Aishiteru, Aino-chan.'" Minako hatte ein paar Tränen in den Augen, Freudentränen. Etwas, was man bei ihr selten zu sehen bekam. Als die Gruppe, die ersten Töne anstimmten, blickte ich tief in Minakos Augen und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm."

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

Sie folgte mir widerstandslos. Die anderen Tanzpaare machten uns Platz, wissend dies war unser Lied. Langsam verschmolzen wir mit der Musik und vergaßen alles um uns herum. Ich ließ sie führen und lehnte mich etwas an ihre Brust, als wir langsam tanzten.

What's that sparkle in your eyes?  
Is it tears that I see?  
Oh tomorrow you are gone  
So tomorrow I'm alone  
Short moments of time  
We have left to share our love

„Warum so ein trauriger Text für unser Lied, Firefly?" Ich überlegte, entschied mich dann aber für die Wahrheit. „Es ist einer deiner Lieblingstitel und außerdem..." Kurz verstummte ich und wir tanzten ein wenig weiter, ohne ein Wort.

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

„Außerdem ist mir gerade klar geworden, daß du eine Menge zu tun haben wirst in der nächsten Zeit und wir uns vielleicht nicht oft..." Minako legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund. „Pst, sag nicht so etwas. Für nichts auf der Welt würde ich dich alleine lassen." Meine Sorgen schmolzen dahin in ihren sanften aber bestimmten Augen.

We're in eachothers arms  
Soon we're miles apart  
Can you imagine how I'll miss,  
Your touch and your kiss?  
Short moments of time  
We have left to share our love

„Ich bin sicher wir finden da eine Lösung. Du bist ja jetzt schon fast so etwas wie meine Managerin oder so. Und bei Shiro haben wir eh noch eine Menge gut also..." Ich hatte verstanden und beschloß mir den Tanz nicht länger durch unberechtigt melancholische Gedanken vermiesen zu lassen. Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß beendet ich Minakos Ausführungen.

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

„Aishiteru, Aino-chan."

Hold, hold me now,  
From dusk to dawn all night long  
Save, save me now,  
A short moment of time

„Aishiteru, Firelfy."

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away... takes you away

THE END? (Nein nicht ganz)

Epilog (Artemis)

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wand ich mich ab und verschwand durch eines der offenen Fenster. Luna schickte sich erst an mir zu folgen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. _Arigatou._

Eine Weile schlenderte ich durch die kühle Abendluft und verschmolz zunehmend mit den Schatten der Nacht - sofern das für einen weißen Kater möglich war. Einige mochten mich manchmal für faul und etwas doof halten aber das war ich bestimmt nicht. Das da was zwischen Minako und Hotaru lief, wußte ich schon bevor sie es eigentlich wußten oder so ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall war ich nicht so ignorant wie ich manchmal wirken mochte. Ich war ein geborener Jäger und hatte den Instinkt eines solchen - selbst wenn Luna das gelegentlich anzweifelte. Insofern war es nicht schwer für mich gewesen der ganzen Angelegenheit auf den Grund zu gehen.

Mein Weg hatte mich an einen kleinen See im Park geführt. Es war ruhig hier draußen und nur die Geräusche der Nacht und das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers durchdrangen die Stille. Wie ich über die ganze Sache dachte? Nun, ich zitierte hier liebend gerne Luna. Die Mädchen wurden so schnell erwachsen. Ich war nicht böse oder enttäuscht, sondern eher schlichtweg glücklich für meine Minako, meine Venus... Was sollte ich auch meckern, ich war mit Magie aufgewachsen, mit dem Glauben in diese und in das Schicksal.

Ich blickte hinauf auf den vollen weißen Mond und weiter zu den beiden hellen Sternen, die für eine Menge Astronomen sicherlich ungewöhnlich hell in den letzten Nächten geschienen hatte. Für sie war es nur ein astronomisches Phänomen, für mich und für ihre zwei Kinder war es mehr als das.

„Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, ihr beiden." Damit wandte ich mich ab und überließ die beiden Sterne sich selbst.

ENDE

Schlußwort

So... Das war's jetzt. Soviel zu meinem Versuch eine KURZgeschichte zu schreiben. Gut, für meine Verhältnis war sie kurz...

Gut. Erklärungen. Ich habe absichtlich keine Angaben zu den Personen gemacht, da größtenteils nur immer wechselnd aus Minakos und Hotarus Sicht erzählt wurde, Haruka, Makoto und Artemis habe ich herausgestellt.

Die Songtexte zu den Liedern stehen zusammen mit einigen Worterklärungen am Ende dieses Schlußworts, sowohl in japanischer, als auch englischer Sprache. Ich schätze mal, jeder hat die Gruppe am Schluß erkannt. Dieser Song hat mich schlichtweg so zu dieser Fic inspiriert, daß ich ihn am Ende einfach noch mal bringen mußte. Auch wenn ich zugeben muß, ist jetzt nicht persönlich gemeint, daß die CD bis auf diesen und den anderen bekannten Titel, nun sagen wir mal ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Überlegt es euch und kauft euch lieber die Single oder hört zumindest vorher rein.

Ich bin irgendwo sehr zufrieden letztendlich mit dieser Story, obwohl ich zuerst arge Zweifel hatte. Es gibt eigentlich zuwenig Fics, die sich mal schlichtweg nur mit dem Privatleben der Senshi beschäftigt. Allein schon daher gab es in dieser hier kein einziges Monster oder ähnliches.

Ja, sicher werde ich mir mit der Paarung nicht nur Freunde machen aber versucht das Ganze bitte einigermaßen offen zu sehen. Ich habe diese verrückte Idee einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen können und war genauso verwirrt zuerst, besonders weil ich ja grundsätzlich eigentlich kein Shoujo-ai (oder entsprechendes) schreibe. Hoffentlich ist mir dieser Versuch ganz gut gelungen. Ich persönlich muß sagen, daß es mir Spaß gemacht hat und mal schlichtweg was anderes war. Was nun aus der Paarung wird, entscheiden mehr oder weniger eure Kommentare dazu.

Ich nenne das Ganze ein Minaru. Da ich mal schätze, daß so etwas noch nicht existiert, lasse ich mir den Begriff mal als Erfinder gutschreiben.

Noch was... Oh, ja! Die Spitznamen. Für Aino-chan muß ich Lunatic danken, die fürs 1. SFOM dieses hübsche kleine Japanisch-Special gemacht hat. Die Herleitung kann glaub ich jeder selbst machen. Firefly ist ein wenig geklaut. Ursprünglich stammt der Name aus Sailor Moon Z, Derith (der Elf) benutzt ihn für Hotaru. Firefly (Glühwürmchen) ist eigentlich das, was ihr Name (Tomoe Hotaru) bedeutet. Jedenfalls wurde mir das so erklärt.

Jetzt noch etwas Persönliches. Ihr fragt euch sicher wo meine Chroniken bleiben. Nun, ich komme damit momentan nicht so gut voran, außerdem möchte ich erst mal TFSTTM (meine Pokéfic) zuende bringen, was noch etwas dauern könnte. Dazu schreibe ich jetzt ja fast alles in diesem Stil (sprich Ich-Perspektive) aber die Chroniken sind noch im alten Stil. Ich wäge gerade ab, ob es sich lohnt alles noch mal neu aufzurollen, was dementsprechend dann noch ein Weilchen dauern könnte. Meine HP macht langsam Fortschritte. Ich werde mich diesen Monat versuchen zumindest das Update des Sailormoon-Teils fertigzubringen.

Zum Schluß noch ein paar Danksagungen. Ein großer Dank geht an meine Testleser Basti, Georg, Gabrie und vor allen Dingen Lunatic, die mir alle sehr nette und aufmunternde Kommentare und gutgemeinte Kritik zur Fic geschrieben haben. Auch danken möchte ich meinen englischen Kontakten (die das hier wohl eher weniger lesen werden) Athena, Serenity und Essi-chan, die ebenfalls alle sehr ehrlich mit mir waren und größtenteils positiv zu der Idee standen. Danke, ohne euch wäre diese Fic wohl nie fertig geworden.

Genug der Worte, mit dem Anhang wird das Schlußwort ja schon zu einer Geschichte für sich. :)

Lob, Kritik, Kommentare, Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge... (äh, habe ich noch was vergessen) bitte an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu viele Minako-Fans erbost. 

Ja ne, euer

Mathias

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon©All rights reserved by Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animations and Kodansha

Ai no Hoshi©2001 by Matthias Engel

* * *

Anhang I (Wörterbuch)

-chan

Zeichen der Zuneigung. Eltern zu ihren Kindern, Mädchen zu Mädchen bzw. Freundin, kann auch zwischen sich liebenden benutzt werden. Bedeutet dann soviel wie Liebste(r) oder Schatz. (Usagi aus Sailormoon nennt Mamoru des öfteren Mamo-chan.) Wird auch für Tiere benützt (z.B. P-chan aus Ranma ½). 

-kun

Zeichen der Zuneigung. Wird hauptsächlich bei Jungs verwendet (z.B. Ryoga-kun aus Ranma und Duo-kun aus Gundam Wing). Ebenso kann es von Mädchen in ähnlichen oder gleichen Stellungen untereinander benutzt werden.

-san

Zeichen des Respekt. Wird immer benützt wenn jemand älter als man selbst ist. So reden die Inners z.B. Haruka mit Haruka-san an. Dabei ist es egal ob man mit dieser Person sehr gut befreundet ist. Ein -san als Endung klingt immer höfflich und zeigt den genügenden Respekt.

Ai ~ Liebe.

Aino-chan ~ Liebling.

Aishiteru (oder Ai shiteru) ~ Ich liebe dich.

Domo/Arigatou ~ Danke. (Unter Freunden.)

Domo arigatou. ~ Danke. (Höfflicher als nur Domo/Arigatou.)

Fuku ~ Uniform. Kleidung.

Gomen. ~ Entschuldige.

Gomen nasai. ~ Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. (Deutlich höfflicher, als nur 'gomen'.)

Hai ~ Ja  (Wie es eben kommt, es kann nämlich viel mehr als nur 'ja' bedeuten.)

Hontoo (ni ) ~ Wirklich? (Sehr, sehr sarkastisch.)

Hoshi ~ Stern.

Iie ~ Nein. (Wie auch immer, es ist mehr als unhöfflich jemanden nicht zu zustimmen. Man sollte seine Meinung für sich behalten.)

Ima ~ Nun.

Minna ~ Jeder. Alle

Nande/Nani? ~ Was?

Neko ~ Katze.

Shimatta ~ Verdammt. (Etwas sanfter als 'kuso' ich würde es viel mehr mit 'Ach nein!" übersetzen.)

Sumimasen ~ Entschuldigen sie bitte. (Wenn man jemanden auf sich aufmerksam machen möchte.)

Anhang II (Liedtexte)

Route Venus

· Translation by Alex Glover 

· Written by Takeuchi Naoko 

· Composed by Nagai Makoto 

· Arranged by Kashihara Nobuhiko 

· Chorus arranged by Kashihara Nobuhiko, Nagai Makoto 

· Performed by Fukami Rica 

· Mirai e Mukatte 

· Played in episodes 154, 192 

  
  
  


Ms. Fukami Rica herself sings the image song of Minako. It's also a song inserted giving the image of Minako dreaming of idols. In episode 154 (S 27), the music was playing on a cassette player as she was about to open her own recital at Honjou Nursery School. Incidentally, when she appeared on stage she decided to sing "Moonlight Densetsu". It's being used as karaoke. Minako also announces this song in episode 192 (Stars 26), "Yume itchokusen! Idol Minako tanjou" ["A straight line toward dreams! Minako the idol is born"] 

  
  
  


Sono doa akete

Nokori jikan ga

Suikomareteku

Hitomi wo agete

Massugu mitsume

Saigo no kisu wo shite

Arukidashite ne

Honto wa

Kaze ga

Chigireru kurai

Kokoro ga hikitometeru

Michi wa wakareru no ne

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta

Anata no eranda

Shiroi ruuto

Sobieru mirai

Mayowanaide

*Umi ga hirogaru

 Kaze ga yurete kuru

 Sukoshi samui kedo

 Hashiridashite

 Anata no koto

 Wasurenaide

 Ichiban aishiteru

 Tsurai kedo

 Koko kara miteru

 Sabaku no yoake wo

Sono mado akete

Anata no jikan

Hajimatte yuku

Mabuta wo tojite

Shite hoshikatta

Saigo no yoru no kisu

Oboete ite ne

Honto wa

Sora ga

Kuzureru kurai

Kokoro ga naite iru

Michi wa betsubetsu na no

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta

Watashi no eranda

Aoi ruuto

Sobieru mirai

Wasurenaide

Asa ga hajimaru

Hito ga ugokidasu

Sukoshi kowai kedo

Arukidashite

Watashi no koto

Wasurenaide

Ichiban aishiteru

Kurushii kedo

Koko kara miteru

Sabaku no yoake wo

*Repeat

Open that door

The time remaining

Is being drawn away

Lift up your eyes

Stare straight ahead

Give me one last kiss

And walk away

Truly

So much

That the wind is biting

My spirit is restrained

Our paths divide apart, I know

It's destiny, the stars have decided

The one that you chose

The white route

The future looms ahead

Don't lose your way

*The sea spreads out wide

 The wind comes blowing this way

 It may be a little cold

 But start running forth

 Do not forget

 About yourself

 The one I love the most

 Even though it's hard

 From here I look out

 And see the desert daybreak

Open that window

The time of yours

Is beginning now

Close the lids of your eyes

I wanted to have

One last kiss at night

Remember it

Truly

So much

That the sky crumbles down

I am crying in my heart

Our paths are separate from each other

It's destiny, the stars have decided

The one that I chose

The blue route

The future looms ahead

Don't forget about it

The morning is beginning

People are starting to move

It may be a little scary

But start walking forth

Do not forget

About me

The one I love the most

Even though it hurts

From here I look out

And see the desert daybreak

*Repeat

Route Venus ist in letzter Zeit eines meiner persönlichen Lieblingsstücke, da es sehr ausdrucksstark gesungen wird. Jedenfalls kommt das in der CD-Version eine ganze Menge besser rüber als in dem etwas verkorksten Auftritt in Sailor Stars (jedenfalls war das meine Meinung zur deutschen Version, die japanische hab ich nicht gesehen). Läßt sich auch mit dem übersetzten Text gut parallel singen, müßt nur sehr schnell singen an einigen Stellen.

Suki to Itte  
Say You Love Me

· Romanization and translation by Alex Glover 

· Written by Shiramine Mitsuko 

· Composed by Ueno Yoshio 

· Arranged by Kyouta Seiichi 

· Performed by Ishida Youko 

· Mirai e Mukatte 

_Last modified 28 June, 1998 _

  
  
  


Nandaka atama ga fuwafuwa suru wa

Anata no egao wo omoidasu tabi

Yume ni miteta taipu ja nai kedo

Mahou mitai konna tokimeki

Nani mo shinakute mo soba ni ireba

Kumo mo michi mo ki mo utaidasu no

Suki da yo to itte ne kawaii to itte ne

Dondon sunao ni nareru wa hitokoto de

*Koi shiteru kokoro wo kyunto shita kokoro wo

 Massugu shinjite yukitai donna toki mo

Saisho no deeto wa SF MOVIE

Tonari de bakusui atama ni kichau yo

Onna no ko no kimochi nante

Kitto nani mo wakattenai no ne

Ryokou doraibu ya kisu mo shitai

Sukoshi zutsu de ii oboetai na

#Suki da yo to itte ne kawaii to itte ne

 Dondon yasashiku nareru wa hitokoto de

 Kenka shita toki koso surechigau toki koso

 Kichin to nayande yukitai anata to nara

#Repeat

*Repeat

Somehow my head is feeling so light and airy

Every time I think back on your smiling face

You're not the type of guy I saw in my dreams

But this throbbing of my heart is like magic

Even not doing anything, when you are by my side

The clouds and the streets and the trees, they all sing out loud

Tell me that you love me, tell me that I am pretty

I can become much more gentle with a single word

*In my loving spirit, in my deep feeling spirit

 I want you to believe honestly, no matter when

Our first date was a sci-fi movie

Next to me you dozed off, that really hurt me

The kinds of feelings that girls have

You must not know anything about them

Going on a road trip, I want to kiss you

Even little by little, I want to remember

#Tell me that you love me, tell me that I am pretty

 I can become much sweeter with a single word

 That time when we fought together, that time we argued with each other

 I want to worry in detail when I am with you

#Repeat

*Repeat

Auch Suki to Itte mag ich in letzter Zeit ganz gerne. Recht stimmungsvoll und freudig und da ein guter Kontrast zu den anderen beiden. Sehr hübsch gesungen. Auch hier hat man sich mit der Übersetzung schnell angepaßt.

Setsunakute Ii

(I'll Stand Alone)

**Minako's R single   
Romanization by Valerie Yoza   
Translation by Melissa Leubner   
Written by Serizawa Rui   
Sung by Fukami Rika (Minako) **

Nee nemurenai yoru ga kite  
Mata anata wo omotteru  
  
Aa aojiroi mado wo ake  
Sora ni mada kienokoru hoshi wo miageru  
  
Anata ni oyasumi wo  
Akai RIBON wo hodoite  
  
Tooku kara shikatte ne  
Dare ni mo misenai kiyowa na watashi wo  
  
Itsumade mo suki da kara  
Anata no sei naraba  
Setsunakute setsunakute ii  
  
Nee mada hosoi kono ude de  
Anata dakishimeru hi ga kuru no deshou ka  
  
Mo ichido aeta nara  
Kitto nakidashite shimau  
  
Seifuku no mune ni aru  
Haruka na me wo shita anata no yokogao  
  
Sono mama de suki da kedo  
Motto anata rashiku  
Kawatte mo kawatte mo ii  
  
Tooku kara dakishimete  
Dare ni mo misenai kiyowa na watashi wo  
  
Itsumademo suki da kara  
Anata no sei naraba  
Setsunakute setsunakute ii 

Hey, as I sleep in the night, I can hear you,  
and once more, I remember you...  
  
Ah, opening the pale window  
I lift my eyes to the sky, to the planet turning.  
  
For you, I'll be good  
and I'll wear a red ribbon.  
  
From the distance, alone  
I watch for someone to call my own.  
  
How long till I exchange emptyness for love?  
In case your spirit  
is alone, I'll stand alone...  
  
Hey, through the window, I want to be  
with you and hold you in my slender arms...  
  
And at once, if you're ever threatened and cry  
surely, I'll run to you and end it.  
  
The suit of your spirit is in my heart  
and in the distance I can see your profile.  
  
My love will never change but  
becomes more like you and  
is in your name, I'll stand in your name...  
  
From the distance, I hold  
and watch for someone to call my own.  
  
How long till I exchange emptyness for love?  
In case your spirit  
is alone, I'll stand alone... 

Dies ist praktisch der beste und auch wohl unterschätzteste Song von Fukami Rica. Der Text ist perfekt auf Minako zugeschnitten (daher nennt sich das Teil ja auch Image Song), die Musik ist klasse und harmoniert hervorragend mit dem Text.   


End file.
